1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of driving the electro-optical device, an electronic apparatus, and a projector.
2. Related Art
It is known that ionic contamination in a liquid crystal layer causes image sticking (spots and unevenness) in a liquid crystal device. To address this issue, there have been proposals for a plurality of electrodes to be formed in a peripheral region outside of a pixel region, and a voltage is applied across the plurality of electrodes, thereby causing ionic impurities to be adsorbed to the peripheral region (see, for example, JP-A-2007-316119 and JP-A-2007-249105).
In the above ion trap section having a plurality of electrodes, a voltage at least sufficient to cause a response in liquid crystal needs to be applied to the plurality of electrodes in order to trap ionic impurities in a liquid crystal layer. However, when liquid crystal responds in the region in which the ion trap section is provided, the liquid crystal layer is in an alignment state where a bright image is displayed. The ion trap section is arranged immediately outside of the pixel region. Accordingly, when the peripheral area of the pixel region is in a dark display state, contrast of the pixel region decreases under the influence of leakage light from the peripheral region.